Occasional love
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Un antro es un lugar prefecto para un ligue ocasional ¿Cierto? Sasuke varias veces había tenido excelentes noches debido a que trabajaba de mesero en el antro gay de moda. Pero había cierta persona que llamaba especialmente su atención, un atractivo y desvergonzado rubio que acostumbraba a ir a ese lugar con algunos clientes, ser prostituto tenía ciertas ventajas.


La noche estaba bastante buena, el antro de moda "Bijuu" estaba a toda su capacidad, y Sasuke Uchiha ya llevaba en su cartera 200 dólares de propina, y eso que todavía quedaban tres horas de trabajo.

Definitivamente ese sería un buen sábado.

Ser mesero podía ser un trabajo bastante pesado si no sabes cómo competir y hacer que la gente te _quiera dar_ su dinero, joder, que la propina no estaba incluida en la cuenta, así que tenía que hacer uso de sus _mejores cualidades_ , dígase mejor _-aspecto físico_ -para caer _relativamente_ bien, bueno, debía de admitir que el hecho de que "bijuu" fuera en su mayoría un antro gay ayudaba bastante, lo más irónico de eso era que también las mujeres abundaban, ya que al tener poca recurrencia de hombres en busca de ligues nocturnos con mujeres ebrias, no se sentían tan sofocadas por los tontos intentos de coqueteo de varones ebrios.

Ese era el tipo de lugar en el que cualquiera arruinaría su ropa interior al ser atendido por un Dios como Sasuke.

-Hey, Sasuke, ya llegó tu cliente favorito con un pez bastante gordo por lo que puedo ver – dijo con un tono bastante burlón el bar tender, Suigetsu – Y si no te apuras en atenderlo, la zorrota de Kimimaro te ganará la partida -señalando al chico que se apresuraba a atender la mesa que tenía en ese momento.

-Cierra la boca, imbécil, ahora voy – contestó alzando la ceja altaneramente mientras que palmaba lascivamente su bolsillo frontal derecho – fácilmente serán cincuenta dólares, y quien sabe, un celular nuevo – ganándose una carcajada del otro en la barra.

-Deberías empezar a prostituirte Uchiha, si ganas bien por el simple hecho de llevarles alcohol, ahora imagina si estuvieras en el lugar de ese rubio – viendo añorante la manera en que el chico empezaba a acariciar la pierna del sujeto que lo acompañaba - ¡Apresúrate! – gritándole desesperado al otro para evitar que otra persona se acercara a su cliente favorito, lo bueno era que Sasuke ya se había dirigido hacía su presa.

Al ser un lugar bastante exclusivo, las personas ricas abundaban, pero siempre había ciertos clientes que te garantizaban una buena propina apenas los veías entrar.

Uno de ellos era ese chico, no sabía cómo se llamaba en realidad, eso no era de importancia, pero cada que llegaba, siempre era con personas bastante pesadas, por decirlo así, así que no era extraño que los meseros compitieran por atenderlo, pero Sasuke se había ganado cierto favoritismo de parte del rubio, así que siempre que llegaba lo buscaba disimuladamente, por evidentes razones no podía esperar por él, no quería encelar a sus acompañantes.

Lo bueno es que no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que el moreno llegara al fin.

-Buenas noches, ¿gustan una mesa? -preguntó galantemente, no lo hacía a posta, simplemente todo lo que él dijera siempre sonaba de esa manera.

-Claro muchacho – dijo el sujeto mayor mirando a Sasuke como un gran pedazo de carne humeante – en la zona V.I.P. de preferencia – mostrando opulencia hacia su acompañante – mi hermoso Naruto merece lo mejor ¿Cierto guapo? - tomándolo de los hombros con su brazo derecho mientras que con la otra se acomodaba el largo cabello.

Con que Naruto es su nombre, interesante.

Pensó divertido el Uchiha, imaginando que quizás ese ni siquiera sería su nombre real.

-Me harás sonrojar, ¿puedes llevarnos… Sasuke? -dijo inocentemente mientras señalaba la pequeña placa dorada en el pecho del moreno, la cual mostraba su nombre con letras negras, a decir verdad, Naruto sabía de memoria su nombre, pero siempre que llegaba con alguien nuevo ambos chicos actuaban como si el rubio no fuera un cliente frecuente de ahí.

-Por supuesto, síganme por favor – empezando a abrirles paso entre la gente, una mesa en la zona V.I.P significaba mucho dinero.

Así tras unos cuantos empujones y manoseos aparentemente accidentales, llegaron a la segunda planta del lugar, ahí todo era más íntimo y lujoso, alejando a los peces gordos de la gente común y corriente.

\- ¿Quiere ver la carta? – dijo alzando la voz Sasuke para poder hacerse oír a través de la música a todo volumen.

\- No me ofendas, guapo, tráeme dos botellas de champán y una de coñac, por el dinero no hay ningún problema – sacando un enorme fajo de billetes de su saco Armani.

-Claro que sí, enseguida estoy de vuelta señor – riendo falsamente ante la muestra de narcicismo que daba el otro, pero bueno, peor era atender a enfadosos que no dejaban nada.

-Y otra cosa, deja de llamarme tan formalmente, me harás sentir viejo y me pondré a llorar – haciendo falsos pucheros que solo lo hacían ver más ridículo según el criterio de Sasuke – dime Hashirama, amor, otra cosa, trae tres vasos, que hoy tomarás con nosotros – poniendo una sonrisa misteriosa, a la cual Naruto solo alzó una ceja extrañado.

-No creo que eso sea posible, seguramente lo regañaran por estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí en vez de trabajar – decía razonablemente Naruto – Además, trabaja por propinas, así que mientras más tiempo lo retengas aquí, menos gana – poniendo una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Así es señ, arrr, Hashirama, no puedo permitirme dejar botado el trabajo – dijo ligeramente aliviado por la intervención del rubio.

No era la primera vez que lo invitaban a tomar ni la primera que salía asquerosamente ebrio, pero en un sábado eso se tornaba imposible debido a la cantidad de trabajo.

-Por el momento trae lo que te pedí, ya me encargaré yo de eso, pero recuerda – sacudiendo la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – mientras mejor me atiendas, mejor te irá – claro, Hashirama al ser un hombre jodidamente rico estaba más que acostumbrado a una excelente atención, lo que se traducía a una lamida de botas, por parte de los gerentes de todos los sitios.

Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de ahí antes que la situación se pusiera más tediosa.

-Idiota, dame dos botellas de Moet y una de Martell – se moría de ganas por ver la cara de envidia de Kimimaro al verle sacar los productos más caros de la barra, pero se contuvo – además de tres copas – pensando en el tono de aquel sujeto, total, siempre acostumbraba a llevar vasos de más por si se caía alguno y se quebraba.

-Wow, entonces si era de dinero ese hombre, recuerda que debes de dejarle su retribución al guapo chico de la barra, de no ser por mi ni siquiera lo habrías atendido, amargada – sacándole la lengua tras ver como el otro le hacía un gesto con el dedo medio – joder Sasuke, podrías hacerme mejores cosas con ese dedo que insultarme ¿Lo sabes? – poniendo enfrente de él las cosas pedidas.

-Sigue soñando, no quiero que Juugo me rompa la cara por atreverme a inspeccionar tu trasero lleno de enfermedades venéreas – riendo satisfecho ante la mueca indignada del otro.

-Jódete, pedazo de bestia – lanzándole unos popotes a modo de juego – estoy seguro de que yo sé usar mejor los condones que tú.

-Pero para inflarlos y jugar con ellos -pensando en las estúpidas bromas de secundaria -o en el mejor de los casos, para dar tu número telefónico escrito en el empaque mientras Juugo no ve – señalando disimuladamente a la puerta, donde el susodicho trabajaba como seguridad.

-No me juzgues, que tú mismo me has hecho el favor de entregarlos en ocasiones – lanzándole besos al chico al que hace media hora atendió Sasuke y al cual el moreno se encargó de entregar el paquete del albino, claro que el muchacho ya llevaba bastante tiempo coqueteando con el bar tender, solo necesitaban a alguien que sirviera de mediador para que el pelinaranja no se enterara.

-Me largo – dijo tajante Sasuke al no tener respuesta ante eso – yo vengo aquí a trabajar.

\- ¡Cuídate, cielito, no queremos que te hagan pasiva por ahí! – y de nuevo se ganó una mirada llena de odio de parte de Sasuke, que divertido era molestarlo.

Sasuke prefirió ignorar al otro idiota, tenía bastante trabajo como para prestarle atención a las estupideces que pronunciaba Suigetsu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Aquí están sus bebidas, chicos -poniendo la hielera de metal en la mesa junto a la demás cristalería, era más dificultoso ponerlo debido a que las mesas eran más pequeñas pues en esa zona solo había sillones.

-Maravilloso – dijo enérgicamente Hashirama -ahora toma asiento junto a nosotros, honey -mientras tomaba la botella de coñac y se servía un trago, Sasuke por su parte, se dedicaba a abrir la de champang.

-Lo siento, Hashirama, créeme que si tuviera la oportunidad con todo gusto – molesto ante la insistencia del otro, eso sí, sin borrar la falsa mueca de tristeza en su rostro, tenía que cuidar su propina – pero tengo que trabajar.

-No te preocupes por eso, Sasuke, este insistente ya se encargó de eso -dijo avergonzado Naruto – dice que conoce al dueño de este lugar, un tal Hagoromo, o algo por el estilo, le pidió que le prestaran a un mesero para cuidarlo durante su noche, y evidentemente consiguió su cometido – tomando el iPhone del mayor y enseñándoselo a Sasuke – espero que no te moleste.

\- ¿Es enserio? -mirando alucinante la afirmación de su jefe mayor, definitivamente esa foto de perfil era del dueño del lugar -pero mi gerente no me ha dicho nada- intentando tomar la tangente con esa excusa, ese día era cuando ganaba más dinero y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo, por muy guapo que se le hiciera el rubio.

Si, Sasuke a pesar de ser tan popular con las chicas y saber sacarles el mayor provecho, era totalmente gay.

De pronto sintió el auricular en su oído mencionar su nombre, era la voz de su gerente Yahiko, todos los empleados tenían que usar radios para poder tener comunicación en caso de peleas o cosas por el estilo.

-Sasuke, quédate con el señor Hashirama y compañía, encárgate de cuidarlo bien – claro y directo, no hacía falta más palabras innecesarias – pondré a otros a hacer tu aseo de hoy, tu único trabajo hoy es atender esa mesa- y tras eso el intercomunicador se apagó.

Mierda.

Pensó Sasuke fastidiado, ahora ya no podría irse de ahí.

-No te preocupes por el dinero de ahí afuera, muchacho, te daré mil dólares de propina hoy – diciendo eso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras Naruto le lanzaba una mirada divertida, sabiendo de sobra lo que Sasuke debió de estar pensando momentos atrás.

Este por su parte, solo se quedó sorprendido ante lo dicho por el magnate aquel, joder, que necesitaba más o menos dos semanas de trabajo duro para sacar una cantidad así.

-Bueno, ya que insistes, que no se diga más – dijo satisfecho ante su buena suerte – que la noche es larga- entregándole su copa a Naruto mientras él se servía otra.

-Esa es la actitud, chico ¡Salud! – dijo Hashirama feliz ante su nueva adquisición, joder, que se sentía en la gloria al tener a esos dos hermosos chicos a cada lado.

Y a su total disposición, ya se encargaría de pagar lo que fuera por eso.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas de platica animada y roces leves del mayor hacia Naruto, pues Sasuke mantenía su distancia, aunque no se negaba a los amistosos abrazos de Hashirama, daba igual, ya antes se había encargado de coquetear con clientes por dinero, la moral no era un tema que le interesara demasiado. Para este punto, el de cabello largo ya se encontraba bastante mareado debido al alcohol, Sasuke y Naruto por su parte apenas si sentían alcohol en su cuerpo.

Al tener algo de tiempo trabajando en ese ambiente, tenían que tener especial cuidado al consumir alcohol, pues no podían permitirse embriagarse demasiado, así que simplemente se limitaban a escupir disimuladamente los tragos en las latas vacías de refresco que le habían encargado a Kimimaro (el cual le lanzó miradas cargadas de odio al Uchiha tras ver la sonrisa victoriosa que le mandó) y así se evitaban la resaca mortal del día siguiente.

A fin de cuentas, el trabajo de Sasuke era vender, el paradero del producto ya no era asunto suyo.

-Pequeños niños, debo decirles una cosa más – decía un ebrio Hashirama mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a los dos – la juventud es algo que dura demasiado poco, así que deben aprovecharla al máximo -mientras retiraba su mano del hombro de Naruto y empezaba a acariciar sin descaro alguno su pierna – ¿ves a este pequeño regalo de la belleza, Sasuke? El tenerlo para mi esta noche me salió en diez mil dólares, pero sabes que ¡No importa! Porque soy rico, y poderoso y un hombre totalmente desvergonzado – mostrando con orgullo la argolla de bodas en su dedo anular derecho – pero quiero que ambos hagan una cosa por mí – besando superficialmente los labios de Naruto para dirigir su mirada café a Sasuke – primero que nada ¿Eres gay, guapo? – mirando con total deseo al moreno que tenía al lado.

-Él no se prostituye ni nada por el estilo, amor, déjalo en paz – dijo apresurado Naruto ante la mueca que hizo Sasuke, lo bueno era que Hashirama ya estaba bastante ebrio y no se dio cuenta de ello.

No es que el otro fuera feo o desagradable, por el contrario, que daría Naruto por tener puros clientes así, pero el atender de esa manera a Hashirama era su trabajo, no tenía por qué embarrar a su guapo mesero en eso.

-Lo soy, Hashirama -sintiendo ligeramente indignado ante las palabras del otro, mierda, que Sasuke sabía cuidarse bien, no necesitaba que el otro actuara como su guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Ves Naruto? No tienes que ser tan cuidadoso con el lindo Sasuke, además, yo no le iba a pedir nada de eso, solo quería ofrecerle una cosa – pasando divertido su lengua por los labios del menor para posteriormente volver a dirigirse al otro.

-Qué cosa, Hashirama, soy todo oídos – _joder, que no sea sexo_ pensó frustrado, el tipo era guapo, pero por alguna razón no quería que Naruto pensara mal de él.

A pesar de que el otro acabara de afirmar que se prostituía.

-Dale un beso a nuestro lindo Naruto, no me vas a negar que te gusta – riendo tontamente ante sus palabras, maldito alcohol.

Los otros dos, por su parte, se quedaron congelados ante las palabras del otro, no se esperaban algo así, por lo que solo pudieron mirarse interrogantemente a los ojos, en busca de una silenciosa aprobación.

A ninguno le convenía hacer enojar a Hashirama.

-No seas así de bromista, lo asustarás -dijo Naruto burlonamente, parándose para tomar asiento en las piernas de Hashirama – seguramente es tímido – pasándose la lengua sexosamente por los labios.

Craso error, acababa de despertar el orgullo del Uchiha.

-No, en realidad no lo soy – dijo retadoramente al otro, cabe resaltar, que, al estar sentado en las piernas del mayor, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban realmente cerca.

-Entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema, vamos cariño, permite que un viejo reciba algo de felicidad – dijo dramáticamente mientras tomaba a Sasuke por la nuca y acercaba su rostro al del rubio – a fin de cuentas, nadie lo verá, estamos bastante alejados de la gente.

Eso era cierto, estaban en la zona más exclusiva del antro, por lo tanto, nadie podía entrar a menos que así lo pidiera Hashirama o Sasuke por su radio.

Sasuke solo pudo tragar duro ante lo dicho, quizás debió de aceptar la ayuda de Naruto y seguirle el juego, él podía admitir que ese rubio lo prendía bastante, y besarlo no le molestaría en lo absoluto, el problema era la opinión de Naruto, Hashirama le pagaba, él solo era un extraño.

-Si Sasuke quiere, entonces gustoso lo haré – vale, esa respuesta jamás se la esperó, Sasuke pensaba que el otro lo rechazaría silenciosamente, veía venir una mirada llena de odio o asco, no una cargada de deseo.

Las palabras sobraban, ambos eran adultos y el besar a chicos atractivos era algo normal, sobre todo al trabajar en ambientes nocturnos, así que, aprovechando esa oportunidad, decidieron ceder ante sus instintos primarios y juntar sus labios de manera muy sugerente, cabe resaltar, que el hecho de ser contemplados por Hashirama les excitaba el doble.

Primero se acercaron lentamente, dándole oportunidad al otro para alejarse y tomarlo como una broma, pero al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, perdieron toda inhibición y empezaron un beso totalmente húmedo y lleno de lujuria.

Rozaban sus labios, jalaban con sus dientes la boca del otro y rozaban sus lenguas con una gula sin igual, de pronto, Sasuke acercó con su mano la cabeza de Naruto más cerca de la suya, mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda a través de la camisa negra que portaba el rubio.

Hashirama sentía que se correría en ese mismo instante, tener a Naruto en sus piernas mientras Sasuke se encargaba de besarlo y acariciarle la espalda, era mucho más de lo que esperaba para esa noche.

Él tenía planeado llevar a su pequeña adquisición a un antro, embriagarlo, divertirse un poco en ese ambiente lleno de perversión y juventud y después llevarlo a un hotel lujoso para cogérselo de una manera legendaria.

Pero cuando llegaron inmediatamente notó las miradas que se dirigían esos dos, no se enceló, para nada, sería algo realmente estúpido tomando en cuenta que pagó por la compañía y discreción del rubio, pero el moreno logró fascinarlo de inmediato y no le importó gastar unos cuantos dólares más para tenerlo de compañía ese día, así que simplemente bastó enviarle un mensaje a su amigo para poder tener al otro en su mesa.

Y esperar a que los dos muchachos tuvieran su acercamiento, pues él disfrutaba demasiado de un buen espectáculo privado.

-Naruto, menea tus caderas, corazón, mastúrbame con ese lindo trasero y con tus lindas manos hazle lo mismo a Sasuke -ordenó excitado, sabía que Naruto haría lo que fuese por la cantidad que le pagó, ese era el trato, pero no estaba seguro si Sasuke aceptaría algo así por mil dólares.

-P-Pero señor, Sasuke no estaría de acuerdo con eso… ¿O sí? – dirigiendo su mirada azul oscurecida por la excitación hacía los oscuros ojos del otro.

Naruto llevaba en ese negocio varios años, así que no sería la primera vez que se exhibía con alguien para deleitar a sus clientes, joder, que esa era una de las cosas _más light_ , por decirlo de alguna manera, que le tocaba hacer, vaya que había cada enfermo sexual.

Pero no sabía nada de Sasuke, solo lo conocía por las veces que había ido a aquel lugar, siempre lo esperaba para que le atendiera debido a que el Uchiha se le hacía bastante atractivo, además de que le divertía ver la manera en la que lograba que le dieran buenas propinas usando simplemente una sonrisa cínica, cosa que Naruto disfrutaba bastante, pero fuera de eso, nada más.

Sasuke estaba confundido y excitado, más excitado que nada, además, no era ninguna nenaza virgen y desconocedora del sexo, vaya que tenía cierto historial, y debía de admitir que le provocaba bastante morbo tener ese acto sexual frente a un hombre tan atractivo como Hashirama, el cual, al tener una edad algo avanzada, se conservaba bastante bien y su carisma era inigualable.

-Hazlo, Naruto -dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa perversa al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desabrochar su cinturón y sacaba sin descaro alguno su erección- ¿O acaso te asusta? – molestando el orgullo del rubio, aún más herido tras escuchar la risa de Hashirama tras las palabras de Sasuke.

-Vete a la mierda, Sasuke -gruñó, acomodándose estratégicamente sobre el pene de Hashirama y acercando retadoramente sus manos al pene del moreno – te haré correrte en menos de diez minutos, jodido bastardo – poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la cara de Sasuke y la carcajada de su señor.

-Vaya, definitivamente la energía de la juventud es renovadora – dijo hilarante Hashirama, mientras se limpiaba una traicionera lágrima producto de su risa – quiero ver eso, demuéstranos tu habilidad, Naruto -tomándose las palabras del rubio como un placer.

El rubio por su parte volvía a maldecir en silencio su bocota, jamás pensaba cuando alguien le provocaba, y terminaba en situaciones absurdas como esas, aun recordaba cuando perdió una apuesta contra Gaara para ver quien aguantaba más tiempo masturbándose sin correrse.

El castigo fue ir con un viejo y repugnante cliente llamado Danzou y decirle que moría de ganas por chuparle las bolas gratis.

Aun sentía arcadas tras recordar eso.

Mejor dejar de lado sus desvaríos, así que tomando aire y empezando a imaginarse lo delicioso que se sentiría darle una mamada de infarto al moreno, rompió distancia al mismo tiempo que meneaba sensualmente su trasero.

Le hacía sentirse tan jodidamente poderoso tener en ese estado de placer a eso dos hombres.

Daba lamidas largas y húmedas, pero queriendo cumplir su amenaza, se metió de un solo golpe toda la extensión del pene de Sasuke en la boca, todo eso sin dejar de prestar atención al millonario que estaba debajo de él. Naruto era una persona que hacia demasiado ejercicio, así que su cuerpo le permitía tener ese nivel de resistencia y elasticidad.

Hashirama necesitó dos minutos para llegar a un brutal orgasmo, joder, que a los 50 años ya no tenía tanto aguante como en antaño, pero Sasuke aún seguía en el juego, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Su orgullo no le permitiría rendirse tan fácilmente ante la obstinación de aquel rubio.

Aunque en el minuto ocho toda su fuerza empezó a flaquear de manera descomensurada, mierda, que esa felación se estaba sintiendo asquerosamente bien, todo era excepcional, el lugar, la forma en que Naruto vertió un poco de vino espumoso en su pene para beberlo con extremo erotismo, los suaves besos que Hashirama empezó a repartir por su cuello, el libido que perdía total control cuando tomaba la rubia cabeza y la movía al ritmo que él exigía, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había perdido ante un reto? No lo recordaba, años quizás, y en este instante ese atesorado récord se iría al caño, pues sin poder detenerlo ni avisarle al tipo que estaba entretenido en su parte baja, el potente orgasmo azotó con toda su fuerza inundando la boca de Naruto y casi haciéndole perder el conocimiento a Sasuke.

Joder, una felación no se había sentido tan placentera desde aquella vez que le hicieron una en los vestidores de la preparatoria.

¡Ah, hermosos recuerdos!

-Maldita sea, que eso fue preciosamente perfecto -dijo Hashirama desbordando una satisfacción sin igual – y pensar que no querías sentarte aquí, Sasuke -molestó un poco al moreno, el cual pensaba que bien podría perder unos cientos de dólares con tal de volver a tener a Naruto en sus pantalones.

-Preciosamente perfecto mis bolas, sabes, pudiste haber avisado que te correrías teme, siento tu jodido semen hasta en los pulmones – decía quejándose con una cara de falso enojo, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba altivamente a Sasuke – pareces un adolescente, apenas que empezaba a creer que superarías diez minutos – soltó provocativamente mientras hacía un gesto con su mano empuñada de arriba abajo, como si se estuviera masturbando.

-Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a eso, quejarte por una sorpresa así hace parecer que el adolescente aquí eres tú – devolviendo la puñalada, lo cual funcionó a la perfección pues el rubio empezó a soltar una cantidad inentendible de groserías e intentos fallidos de comentarios sarcásticos.

-Sasuke, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que prendan las luces? – preguntó Hashirama ignorando al saco de furia que no paraba de farfullar comentarios enojados.

-Emm, son las 3:47, exactamente 13 minutos – dijo fastidiado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, esa era la hora establecida para los establecimientos nocturnos.

-Que mal, tan bien que la estábamos pasando – señalando disimuladamente al berrinchudo rubio que murmuraba estupideces sentado en la orilla del lujoso sofá, al mismo tiempo que acababa con la segunda botella de champaña – es bastante prometedor ¿No crees?

-Lo es, pero no estoy en la posición de decir nada, simplemente pasó esto debido a que tú lo pediste – pensó frustrado, pero era verdad, alguien como el rubio jamás le habría hecho caso independientemente del buen físico del Uchiha, Naruto solo estaba ahí por dinero – me faltan algunos ceros en mi cuenta bancaria para poder costear el precio que dijiste haber pagado por su compañía esta noche.

-Muchacho, ese es un pensamiento bastante retrograda, puedo notar que ese chico te gusta, para mí es solo negocio, placer culposo ante un matrimonio forzado – recordando amargamente a su pelirroja esposa – pero no soy tan malo como puedes imaginar, y me caíste bastante bien, así que si algún día ocupas algún favor, solo dime, y respecto a Naruto, es un buen chico en el camino equivocado, quien sabe, pueden llegar a crear una gran historia – pensando en sus viejas vivencias con el amor de su vida – o si no, pues disfruta del sexo, estás en tu mejor etapa, no la desperdicies -riendo ante su comentario, si tan solo su dinero le permitiera volver a sus veinte años.

-Eso haré – formando una media sonrisa, la única sincera de esa noche – pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

-Con que me hayas escuchado me basta, ya depende de ti lo demás – palmeando la cabeza de Sasuke - ¿Podrías traerme la cuenta? Ya es hora de retirarnos.

-No hace falta que vaya a ningún lado, fueron 3,600 dólares de tu consumo – volteando la cara divertido hacia el rubio que empezaba a cantar a todo pulmón una canción extraña, seguramente producto de su reciente borrachera, joder, que acabó con una botella entera en unos minutos, eso era peligroso.

\- ¿Incluiste tu propina en eso? – levantando una ceja divertido – lo prometido es deuda – sacando un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de su saco – ten, cinco mil exactos, el resto es tuyo.

Sasuke casi empieza a hiperventilar al escuchar eso, joder, que eso era un semestre entero de su colegiatura universitaria, maldita gente rica, como los amaba.

De pronto las luces de neón se apagaron y el antro fue iluminado, mierda, la noche ya había acabado.

-Gracias, Hashirama ¿Ocupas ayuda con tu equipaje? – señalando sarcásticamente al ebrio en el sillón.

-Para nada -enfatizó sacudiendo despreocupadamente la mano - ¿Puedes ponerte en pie, cariño? -hablándole al rubio con una sonrisa en los labios -la noche aun es joven.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -parándose juguetonamente mientras se colgaba del cuello de Hashirama - ¿Ya nos vamos? -poniendo un infantil puchero en su cara.

-Ya vamos a cerrar dobe, así que es hora de que acabe la diversión – mientras se acercaba a la mesa a recoger los vasos – puedes venir cualquier otro día.

-Aguarda, ¿no vendrás con nosotros? -le preguntó confundido a Hashirama – Creí haber entendido de tu jefe que alguien más se encargaría de tu trabajo hoy – señalando a la planta baja donde los demás meseros se encargaban de limpiar y sacar a la gente.

-Pero a Hashirama eso no le parecerá correcto, ¿verdad? – esperando que el mayor le ayudara.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, amor, pero es decisión de Sasuke – viendo anhelante al otro, lástima que tenía cosas que hacer mañana temprano.

-Será en otra ocasión, lo lamento – empezando a escoltarlos hacia la salida – mañana es un día ajetreado y no puedo permitirme excederme esta noche.

-Ya veo ¿Domingo familiar? – contestó Naruto con diversión.

-…Algo por el estilo -dijo Sasuke mostrando un pequeño deje melancólico en su rostro.

Su familia era un asunto delicado para él. Hacía casi tres años que no sabía nada de sus padres, bueno, no es como si él hubiera decidido distanciarse.

Asco, deja eso de lado Sasuke, no vale la pena pensar en ello.

Se decía mentalmente.

Naruto prefirió no decir nada más, a comparación de Hashirama, el si pudo notar el pequeño cambio en Sasuke, quizás metió la pata en un mal lugar.

-Pues no me queda decir otra cosa más, fue un placer tenerte de guarda espaldas esta noche -dijo Hashirama con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal, no quería meter en problemas al chico si se enteraban de lo que realmente sucedió – y ten por seguro que vendremos más seguido -guiñándole coquetamente un ojo, a lo cual Sasuke respondió con una mirada divertida.

-Cierto, teme, vendré a visitarte más seguido – acercándose al otro para darle un aparente abrazo amistoso de despedida, pero Sasuke sintió el otro disimuladamente metió algo en su bolsillo derecho y acarició delicadamente su miembro sobre el pantalón, todo esto sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

Y así los dos últimos hombres salieron por la puerta y todo se cerró, y ya que Sasuke no tendría que preocuparse por arreglar el salón ni nada por el estilo, y burlándose internamente de que fuera justamente a Kimimaro a quien le tocara hacer su parte del trabajo, se dirigió directo hacia donde se encontraba Suigetsu, a fin de cuentas, tenía que ir a pagar la cuenta.

-Cielos, Sasuke bebé, pensé que ya no estabas trabajando aquí -dijo divertido Suigetsu, el cual estaba empezando a rellenar su inventario – ¿Vienes a darle un poco de compañía al buen Suigetsu?

-Que te la dé tu novio, maldito subnormal, vengo a pagarte -sacando la cantidad exacta de la cuenta y el porcentaje de propina que le tocaba a Suigetsu, no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo bien que le fue esa noche.

La gente podía llegar a ser realmente envidiosa.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Tu rubio si fue buen negocio hoy? – mostrándole una sonrisa afilada, Suigetsu y Sasuke, a pesar de lo que pudieran creer todos, eran muy buenos amigos y se contaban todos, así que Sasuke sabía que podría confiar en él.

-Vaya que lo fue, ya te contaré después el asunto, ahora hay demasiados pájaros en el alambre -dijo con media sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en un banco de la barra -mientras dame una cerveza, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este rato.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esto, ese hombre sí que era un cínico de primera.

-Toma, solo no te embriagues, que no me apetece tener que ir a reconocer tu cuerpo en la morgue debido a que chocaste tu moto – decía lastimeramente mientras hacía cuentas a una velocidad impresionante en su inventario.

Sasuke a veces se sorprendía de la habilidad matemática de aquel sujeto, bueno, por algo Suigetsu estaba estudiando ingeniería ¿No?

-No lo haré, cara de pez, es como mi esposa – hablando de su moto como su fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, bueno, para él esa máquina era lo más cercano al amor de su vida.

\- ¿Mañana irás con tu hermano? – preguntó distraídamente Suigetsu mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza de Sasuke.

-Deja mis cosas, eres asqueroso -reclamó mientras limpiaba con una servilleta la boquilla del envase – ya te lo dije en la tarde, tengo que ir, quiere que conozca a su prometida – recordando la llamada que recibió esa mañana, Sasuke casi manda al diablo a quien sea que hubiera atrevido a despertarlo después de una noche llena de trabajo y varios tequilas con Suigetsu, así que su resaca no ayudaba con su humor mañanero.

Pero lo que no se esperó, es que sería una llamada de Itachi pidiéndole que fuera mañana a una cafetería en los suburbios para conocer a esa tal Izumi, bueno, no le molestaba que su hermano encontrara alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, pero el resto de su familia era el real problema.

Solo esperaba que Itachi cumpliera con su promesa y que solo estuvieran mañana él y su prometida. No tenía ganas de pasar una tarde realmente incomoda con sus padres.

-Si estás sufriendo tanto con una simple reunión, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será la recepción de la boda, llena de Uchihas -dijo Suigetsu temblando ligeramente, conocía a Sasuke desde preparatoria, así que ya había tenido cierto contacto con la opulenta y estricta familia.

Definitivamente esperaba que Sasuke no le pidiera acompañarlo, sabía que el moreno amaba demasiado a su hermano mayor y no se perdería por nada del mundo su boda.

-También soy un Uchiha, cielito, no le temo a mi gremio -dijo arrogantemente ante la risa del otro -bueno, me marcho, que quiero dormir unas cuantas horas -pensando fastidiosamente en la idea de regresar mañana a trabajar sin haber dormido casi nada.

-Vete con cuidado, frígido, y cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, aunque no me hago responsable por los gemidos de fondo que puedas escuchar -burlándose de la cara que puso Sasuke tras oír eso, ya le había tocado una vez que, mientras le marcaba a Suigetsu para decirle que lo esperara fuera del centro comercial, una música ambiental a base de gemidos y sonidos de vulgaridades a todo pulmón se escuchaba de fondo. Jodido idiota, y eso que le contestó como si nada.

-Ni lo sueñes, no seré de nuevo víctima de un maldito trauma de tu parte – dijo mostrándole un gesto grosero con el dedo medio, aunque la diminuta sonrisa en su cara fue suficiente incentivo para el peliblanco.

Toda esa absurda conversación se resumía a una simple frase, si Sasuke ocupaba apoyo, el otro estaría ahí.

Así que sin más salió por la salida de emergencia, aún era bastante rápido para que los demás salieran, pero a él no le interesaba, solo quería subirse a su motocicleta y viajar a toda velocidad a su departamento.

También tanteó divertido su bolsillo para sacar el número telefónico que le dio Naruto, definitivamente le mandaría mensaje.

* * *

¡Holiwis!

Si, en vez de terminar mis otras historias, me pongo a crear una nueva, bien hecho chica, bien hecho (sarcasmo ¿dónde?) pero esto salió tras una noche de cervezas con mis amigos, así que tuve que desahogarme jaja.

Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas sobre esto, en primera, hay bastantes lugares dónde la propina no se incluye en la cuenta, así que los meseros tienen que ganársela, por decir de algún modo, yo fui mesera en un antro, así que era bastante normal hacer amistades con los clientes y salir toda ebria, lindos recuerdos jaja.

Con Naruto, para Sasuke es algo demasiado obvio a lo que se dedica, vamos, no hace falta ser un genio para entender que si llega con varias personas ricas mayores no es por amistad, pero a él le da igual, total, solo es un cliente que le agrada, le gusta y le da dinero a ganar.

Lo del horario de cierre es verdad, legalmente los establecimientos nocturnos deben cerrar a las cuatro, y los trabajadores son quienes se encargan de la limpieza.

Es más difícil de lo que parece, a veces ni duermes jaja, así que nunca olviden dejar propina jaja.

En el siguiente capítulo se empezará a ver un verdadero acercamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke, también se sabrá la historia de ambos, la razón del distanciamiento de Sasuke con su familia y la razón del porqué Naruto se prostituye.

No será una historia larga, dos capítulos, máximo tres si decido hacer un epílogo, pero esto iba a ser un one shot (como todos mis intentos fallidos de one shots XD) solo que al final decidí dividirlo en dos partes.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre esto, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz *0*

Hasta la próxima.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
